In The Spotlight
by nicky j
Summary: TM AU I'm still depressed over season 5. Michelle is a huge Hollywood actress and Tony is... well Tony. They meet and the connection is instant. Yeah I know it's a dodgy summary, just read and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all, this is the first chapter of my new TM fanfiction. I got my ideas from the movie NottingHill and various Alias Syd/Vaughn fics that I've read. Sorrythe first chapter is so short but I promise there will be more soon. PLease, please, please review. I'm running out of ideas. _

In The Spotlight

"Ah, not again, LUCY!" Michelle cried, extremely frustrated.

Lucy rushed into the room, "What's up, hon?" she asked.

"Look at this," Michelle threw a magazine at Lucy and flopped down on the coach.

"So it's an article about Ben Affleck," Lucy said, scanning the page.

"Keep reading," Michelle snapped.

Michelle Dessler was the "actress of the moment", as the magazines put it. She'd just starred in three extremely successful movies and had another two underway and with another twelve relatively successful films under her belt she was quickly becoming one of the most successful and recognized actresses in Hollywood. All the directors wanted her for their leading lady and all the actors wanted to act opposite her.

Lucy Jackson was Michelle's go to girl, her publicist and more importantly her friend. She managed Michelle's life and her career, organized everything from appearances and interviews to auditions and when she was needed on set. She took all her phone calls and paid all her bills, Michelle would be lost without her. She owed her career to her.

"Ah, I see," Lucy said, coming to the part in the article where Ben Affleck had "admitted" to secretly dating Michelle. Rumours had been flying around for months that he and Michelle were an item ever since Ben had made a comment about her. Ben's career was slipping away after a huge flop and he needed something to raise his appeal rate and dating the "actress of the moment" was definitely a way to do that. That was where Michelle came in. These rumours were false, of course, Michelle couldn't stand the man, he was arrogant, proud and extremely annoying and everything he did was to up his reputation and make money. Michelle was getting fed up, she just wanted this stupid thing over with. She didn't want a relationship right now, she was focusing on her career. And if she did want a relationship, well it certainly wouldn't be with another actor. Just over a year ago, she had split from her long term boyfriend, actor Matthew Perry and from that moment on Michelle vowed that she would never date an actor again, it was just too hard. Having one person in the spotlight was hard enough, let alone two. Never again, she vowed to herself.

"What am I gonna do, Luc, I'm getting sick of this," Michelle sighed.

"I know, hon, I'll call Katrina and sort it all out and hopefully I'll be able to set up an interview for you soon so you can set the record straight," Lucy said, as she moved over to the coach and sat down next to Michelle.

Katrina Pierson was Ben's publicist and Michelle suspected that it was Katrina's idea that Ben to start perusing her at a last desperate bid to save his career and ultimately her job.

"Luc, you're a darl, what would I do without you?" Michelle sighed, leaning back on the coach, closing her eyes.

"I have no idea," Lucy laughed. "You should get some sleep, they need you on the set at 4am tomorrow."

Michelle groaned. She was currently filming _April's Song _in New York and they were on a tight schedule and it involved a lot of late nights and early mornings.

"Night, Lucy," Michelle said, before wandering into the bedroom.

"Night, hon," Lucy called after her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so next chapter. I gathered from the reviews that a few of you don't like the fact that I made Michelle a movie star and isn't the but-kicking Michelle that we know and love from the show but I will tell you now that she is and that this side of Michelle will be revealed in future chapters. This story is just something that popped into my head and I wanted to see what others thought, I usually don't share my fan fics so this is adifferent thing for me. _

_Ok so in this chapter Michelle finally meets Tony. Yeah!_

_I'm enjoying writing this story and please review, I'm very interested to see what you all think. _

Chapter 2

Michelle was exhausted. It had been a busy few weeks. She'd finally finished shooting _April's Song_ and was spending another few weeks in New York on vacation, with a few appearances thrown in, before she returned to LA to begin the publicity tour for _Crazylove_, the movie she had finished filming a few months prior.

She was enjoying sleeping in for once and just lazing about her hotel room but after three days she was getting sick of the confines of her room and was bursting to get out and wander around New York. Lucy and her security team didn't like the idea of Michelle going out alone or period but Michelle was getting desperate and just hoped Lucy was in a good mood.

"I'm going out," Michelle called to Lucy.

"I'll call up the security team," Lucy replied. "You're not going out with out them."

"I'm not going out with them, I just want to wander about, like a normal person," Michelle complained. "I don't want a bunch of burly guys trailing after me."

"This is New York, Michelle, you need your security team with you, one at least," Lucy insisted.

"I'm not taking anyone, I'm going by myself, no one will recognize me, I need time by myself," Michelle said, "See you when I get back, you can reach me on my cell if you want me."

Lucy finally gave up and Michelle put on her coat and sunglasses, threw her handbag over her shoulder and left the room.

As she walked through the foyer of the hotel, the concierge called, "Miss Dessler, there have been a few messages for you."

Michelle walked over to the desk and received the few pieces of paper he handed to her.

"Thank you, have a nice day," Michelle said, leaving the hotel.

She read the messages. There was one from her parents, asking her to ring them when she was free, another three from various media companies wanting to set up interviews and to Michelle's dismay a message from Katrina Pierson, wanting to set up lunch between her and Ben.

Suddenly Michelle was cranky again, would he ever take a hint. She stuffed the pieces of paper in her bag and wandered off down the street. Lucy would deal with them when she got back, that was after all her job.

Michelle crossed the road and wandered into Central Park. She loved her hotel because it was just across the road from the Park. That was one of the advantages of being a celebrity and she could basically get any room, at any hotel, at anytime. Michelle knew it was a bit selfish but she loved it. And she was very fussy and her hotel was one of the very few that would accommodate to her needs. She was no where close to being a diva, she was just fussy and she made a point to be nice to the staff unlike a lot of celebrities she knew.

Michelle wandered through the park, watching all the people. The parents playing with their children, people throwing balls to dogs, people lounging around on the benches and grass, reading. Normal people doing normal things. Sometimes, as much as she loved her life and job, Michelle craved that normal life, where she could go out without having to disguise herself or risk being recognized. And she wanted kids and a family and a husband, someone who didn't want or love her for being, Michelle Dessler, "movie star" but loved and wanted her for just being Michelle, the woman, the mother, the wife.

Finally Michelle found the perfect spot on the soft, cool grass. She flopped down and pulled a book out of her bag. It had been years since she'd had time to read a book. She'd never had so much spare time.

After a blissful hour of reading, Michelle was suddenly attacked by a friendly dog, bouncing all over her and licking her face. She was a beautiful golden retriever, a couple of years old.

"Leila, stop it," a man's voice scolded the dog as he jogged over. "I'm so sorry, she gets crazy sometimes," he apologized.

Michelle looked up at him, he was gorgeous. He was tall and of Spanish heritage, maybe, she thought, and had short curly black hair and an olive complexion.

"That's ok, gorgeous dog, Leila did you say her name was," Michelle said, reaching over to scratch the dog's belly, who had settled in front of Michelle, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, oh, look, it's rest time, we'll be here a while, do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all, sit down, pull up a patch of grass," Michelle laughed.

"Thanks," the man said, sitting down, next to her, "Tony Almeida," he said, holding out his hand.

"Michelle Dessler," Michelle replied as she shook his hand. Michelle expected for him to now make a comment about her being an actress but none came, he didn't seem to recognize her which Michelle decided she liked.

"So Michelle, why are you hanging out in Central Park in the middle of a work day when all normal people are at work?" Tony asked.

"I've actually got a few weeks off, before I go home to LA, I've just finished shooting," Michelle said, before she could stop herself.

"Shooting?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, a movie, I'm an actress," Michelle replied, quickly.

"Oh, now I know why the name sounded familiar, my buddies are always talking about you, you're dating that Ben Affleck guy, right, my buddies think that you're too good for him, no offence," Tony said.

"I'm not dating Ben. I never have and never will. I despise the man, the whole thing was started to save Ben's career but he just won't take a hint," Michelle snapped.

"Sorry, I mean we only know what we read in the media," Tony replied, "You should do an interview or something and sort it all out."

"My publicist is working on it," Michelle stated. "So what are you doing in Central Park on a work day?"

"I'm on vacation, too, actually, I'm visiting my sister, strangely enough I live in LA too. I'm a government agent for the Counter Terrorism Unit, CTU, LA division. I actually run the place but I'm on long service leave at the moment," Tony explained.

"So how long are you in New York for?"

"Another two weeks, I've been here three already," he replied, "You?"

"I've been filming here for three months and I'm here for another two weeks before I have to go home to start a publicity tour. The joys of being an actress."

"I don't know how you do it, you sound like you're never home," Tony said.

"I'm used to it now," Michelle sighed.

"It must be hard, not seeing your friends, boyfriend, family, so much," Tony said.

"I don't have a boyfriend, despite what the tabloids say or many friends, my best friend is my publicist, Lucy, how sad is that and my parents call me all the time and I'm not that close to my brother and sister, so it's ok, I get by. What about you, being away for five weeks, girlfriend, parents, family, friends, they must all miss you."

"My parents ring me a lot and I mean a lot, almost every day, I'm staying with my sister and her husband and my little niece and well as long as my buddies have beer they're fine and…um… I don't have a girlfriend anymore," he said.

"Anymore?" Michelle questioned.

"Nina and I broke up a few months ago, she was cheating on me," Tony said, quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's gotta suck," Michelle replied, "You're better off without her."

"That's what my friends say."

"Well it's true," Michelle assured him.

"She's actually part of reason I'm here in New York. Not only did Nina cheat on me but she…um… betrayed the country, not going into too much detail, she worked with me at CTU but she was also working for terrorists, giving them inside information. After we found out I kinda went on a destructive warpath and wasn't trusting anyone, my boss thought it would be best to take some leave and get out of LA. I'm learning to trust people again and I'm getting over it, slowly," he said.

"Wow, you've been through a lot, thanks for trusting me to tell me that."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this has taken so long, my computer went crazy and I couldn't do anything. I'm going on a month long holiday in a few days and won't be able to get to a computer so I'm gonna try and get as much posted before I go, just hope my computer doesn't go spaz again._

_Thanks for all the reviews. I know a lot of you are looking foward to but-kicking Michelle but it won't be for a while, but keep with me and you'll get it. I'd be interested in hearing any ideas you might have, I'm getting a little stuck when it comes to that. _

_Some people commented that Tony wouldn't share so much with Michelle so soon after they'd met and I kinda do agree but want I wanted to show with that was how soon they connected and trusted each other and kew that they were supposed to be together. I do realise that some of the stuff I write is a little unrealistic but that's why I call it AU. _

_Enjoy the chapter, please review. _

Chapter 3

They continued talking and Michelle believed that she had learnt more about Tony Almeida in an hour, then she'd learnt about some people in years. It was amazing how well the clicked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry," Tony said, after a while, "Do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure, I'd love that," Michelle smiled. She was enjoying talking to and getting to know Tony and didn't want to go back to the boring hotel room with no one to talk to (Lucy was always busy).

They got up and started walking towards the exit of the park.

"Hey, would you mind if we stopped at my sister's place, just to drop off Leila, it's just down the street," Tony said, "Don't worry, no one should be home."

"Yeah, ok, sure," Michelle shrugged.

They continued talking while they walked up the street. They soon stopped at an apartment building and Tony led Michelle inside. The doorman gave Tony a look before they got into the elevator and went up to the apartment.

Tony let himself inside and mentioned for Michelle to follow.

"Tony? Is that you?" came a voice.

"Crap, I'm sorry, Michelle, my sister wasn't supposed to be home," Tony apologized, sensing that Michelle wasn't comfortable meeting his sister, seeing as though they had only met an hour before and Michelle being the celebrity she was. Tony was pretty sure that his sister, Laura was a fan of Michelle Dessler. "I warn you, I'm pretty sure she's a fan of yours."

"Yeah, sis, it's me, what are you doing home?" Tony called out.

"Lily's sick, her child care centre rang me up to get her," Laura replied.

Tony went into the other room but Michelle stood uncertainly by the front door. Michelle heard Tony in the other room telling Laura that he was going to lunch, he was just dropping off Leila.

"You're going to lunch? By yourself?" Michelle heard Laura ask.

"I'm not going by myself," Tony said, quickly. Michelle groaned, Tony was now going to have to tell his sister that he was going out with someone, a girl, a movie star.

Laura heard the groan from in the front room, "And you're keeping her in the front room," as she pushed past Tony and into the room to catch sight of the girl her big brother was taking to lunch.

"OH MY GOD!" Laura screamed as she saw Michelle.

"Geez, Lulu, calm down," Tony said, trying to calm his sister.

Laura stood there gapping at Michelle, "Are you really Michelle Dessler or just a very good double?"

"No, I'm Michelle Dessler, it's lovely to meet you, Laura," Michelle replied.

"Let's go, Michelle, Lulu, I'll see ya later," Tony said as he placed his hand on the small of Michelle's back and guided her out the door.

"I'm so sorry about that," Tony apologized.

"That's ok, I'm used to it, I get it all the time," Michelle said. "Now I should warn you, there is a possibility of paparazzi, Central Park is one of the only places that they don't really go. Other than that, they practically follow me around."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, we can just both go home and forget this ever happened," Tony suggested.

"Do you want that?"

"Not really but if you're worried about paparazzi then we can just forget it," Tony replied.

"I like talking to you and as I said there is only a chance of paparazzi," Michelle said as the elevator stopped. She grabbed his hand, impulsively and led him out of the building.

Michelle had no idea why she grabbed his hand. She'd known him an hour and they weren't even really dating… Were they? Michelle liked him, she liked him a lot, he was honest and he didn't even seem to care for (or like?) her just because she was an actress. They seemed to have some sort of connection that she couldn't explain, she never felt that with anyone before. She'd met guys that had only thrown themselves at her because she was an actress and had money and fame but Tony was different, he didn't care about that and Michelle liked that, she decided, it was very refreshing…but hadn't she decided that she wasn't dating right now. She was so confused. Maybe Tony didn't even want a relationship of any sort, maybe he just wanted one lunch…Oh well, just get through the lunch and see what happens, Michelle finally decided.

Tony felt an energy surge through his body when Michelle grabbed his hand. He felt some sort of connection with her but he had to keep reminding himself that she was a famous Hollywood actress. She probably had guys swooning all over her…rich, famous guys. She could have anyone she wanted, why would she want him. He was an average government agent that lived in a condo with his dog, she was a famous, incredibly beautiful Hollywood actress that probably made more in three months for one movie, than he made in ten years. And she was gorgeous, she had beautiful thick, long, curly auburn hair and beautiful brown eyes with long dark lashes. She was tall and slim and was wearing a pair of figure-hugging jeans, a tight pink tee-shirt that stopped just below her belly button, showing off an inch of pale, smooth skin, a brown knee length, woollen coat and black boots. Her hair was tied back with a pink ribbon and she wore a pair of thick black sunglasses. He felt very lucky to be walking down the street holding her hand.

"So where do you want to go?" Michelle asked.

"There's this cute little café down the street, it's usually quiet so you shouldn't get recognized too much," Tony replied, "Unless there's somewhere you want to go."

"I've never eaten out in New York, usually I'm filming so I'm usually too tired to go out plus Lucy doesn't like me going out with out a security team and I hate going out with them so I just don't go out unless I can help it," Michelle replied.

"How did you get out without security today?" Tony asked.

"Got Lucy on a good day I guess, I had to argue with her for a while though," Michelle laughed. "She knew I needed to get out of that hotel room and have some alone time."

"And then I invaded your alone time," Tony added.

"No you didn't, I had a good hour of reading before Leila attacked me," Michelle laughed. "I really enjoy your company, I guess I was sick of talking to the same people all the time, it was very refreshing, talking to a different person."

Tony led Michelle into a small café. It was really cute and Michelle liked it straight away. They sat down and waited for a waitress to come over and serve them. They ordered but were soon interrupted by two teenagers who came over to the table and asked for Michelle's autograph. She signed the piece of paper that they handed her and continued her conversation with Tony. When they finished, Tony insisted on paying so she let him.

After they left the café, Michelle grabbed Tony's hand again and they walked down the street.

"What time do you have to go back to your hotel?" Tony asked Michelle as they walked along.

"No particular time, I have all afternoon free," Michelle replied, grinning, "Have you got plans for today or do you want to continue hanging out with a Hollywood actress?"

"No, I'm free, what did you have in mind?" Tony smiled.

Michelle's cell phone chose then to start ringing.

"Sorry," she said to Tony before fishing it out of her bag and answering, "Hello?"

"Michelle, where are you?" Lucy asked.

"Walking down some street," Michelle replied.

"Well when do you expect to be back?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure, could be hours yet," Michelle smiled.

"What? What are you doing?" Lucy said, loudly.

"I met someone in the park and I'm talking to him."

"Him?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Yes, him," Michelle replied, rolling her eyes.

"Be careful," Lucy warned.

"I'll be fine, Luc, he's a government agent, actually, I'm in good hands," Michelle told her.

"Really, what's his name?" Lucy asked.

"You gonna check up on him?"

"Yep, you got a problem with that? What's his name, Michelle?"

"Tony Almeida and he's from LA, I trust him, Luc," Michelle told her finally.

"Thanks Michelle, just be careful, ok," Lucy said.

"I will, don't worry, I'll call you later," Michelle said, before hanging up.

"Sorry about that, my publicist, Lucy, she worries too much," Michelle grinned at Tony, just a little bit embarrassed.

"That's ok, is she going to check up on me?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately yes, she needs to know everything that's going on with me," Michelle replied. She took Tony's hand back in her own and asked, "So what did you have in mind for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Well I'm enjoying walking, unless you're tired or something," Tony smiled.

"No I like walking too, I'm fine for now but I'm gonna need a coffee soon," Michelle giggled.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Tony asked, nervously.

"I'd love that," Michelle replied.

They walked around the streets of New York for hours, just talking. Sometimes they held hands, other times they didn't. Michelle was pretty sure that no one recognized her the whole time and she hadn't caught even one glimpse of paparazzi which she was very pleased about.

They stopped for coffee at a small café and they sat out the front.

"So where do you want to have dinner tonight?" Tony asked.

"I really want to go to Ayra Estiatorio, I've heard it's great," Michelle told him.

"There's no way we'll get in there for tonight," Tony said.

"I think Lucy can arrange it," Michelle smiled.

"Seriously, you want to take me there?" Tony asked.

"I'd love to," Michelle smiled.

Just then there was a flash in the corner of Michelle's eye. "Oh, crap," she whispered.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Paparazzi," Michelle replied. "Looks like you're going to be tomorrow's news."

"Fabulous," Tony sighed.

"We really should get back and get ready for tonight, if you give me your number, I'll ring you and tell you what time I'll pick you up," Michelle said, finally.

Tony put his number in Michelle's cell phone and they started making their way back.

As they got back to Tony's sister's apartment, he said, "Time to go face the questions."

"Have fun, I'll call you soon," Michelle said, as she gave his hand a final squeeze and they parted.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so here is another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate the feedback. I've yet to have any ideas so if you have any please tell me. _

_Just so you all know, I'm from Australia and have never been to the US or New York so everything I know is from the net or stuff I've seen in movies or from what people have told me so be kind and any pointers would be great._

_Enjoy, next chapter up soon._

Chapter 4

Michelle slowly walked back to the hotel. Lucy was waiting to pounce the second Michelle walked through the door.

"So I checked up on this Tony Almeida guy and he seems ok," Lucy said.

"I could have told you that," Michelle smiled, "I need you to book a private area for two, tonight at Ayra Estiatorio."

"You're going out to dinner with him?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, can you do it now, I have to ring him and tell him a time," Michelle said, wandering into the bathroom.

Lucy stood there gawking at Michelle, she had never seen her like this. She must really like this guy or something, it was really strange, Lucy was in shock, this was a different girl than the one that had left the hotel earlier in the day.

Lucy rang the restaurant and just as she suspected they were full…until Lucy mentioned that it was for Michelle Dessler.

"Reservation's for eight," she called out to Michelle who was still in the bathroom.

"Thanks, Luc," Michelle replied.

She came out of the bathroom and pulled out her cell phone. She rang Tony and told him the reservation time. He was still surprised that they had managed to get reservations.

Soon Michelle decided that she needed to start getting ready.

"Luc, what do I wear?" Michelle asked.

"Hmm, Ayra Estiatorio, I think that sexy midnight blue dress," Lucy replied.

"Oh, good idea, thanks Luc," Michelle replied, hurrying over to the wardrobe, pushing aside clothes until she located it, pulling it out.

"I'm going to shower, make sure the car's ready for seven thirty," she reminded Lucy.

Half an hour later Michelle emerged from the bathroom.

"Do you want me to call up a hairdresser to do your hair and make up?" Lucy asked.

"No, I'll do my own hair and make up, it's just a date, if it was a red carpet event then yeah maybe but I think I can manage this one," Michelle ranted, shuffling around the room.

Michelle pulled her hair back and piled her curls onto the back of her head and applied very simple make up.

"Sweetie, you look great," Lucy commented when she'd finished.

"Really? Thanks," Michelle sighed with relief.

"Car's waiting," Lucy informed Michelle as she slipped on a black, crocheted jacket and grabbed her bag. "Let's go."

"You're not coming with me," Michelle told her.

"I'm coming in the car, just to meet him," Lucy insisted.

"Fine," Michelle sighed. This was her life, she had to accept it.

The car drove them to Tony's sister's apartment where he was waiting out front, talking to the doorman. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue dress shirt. He was a little surprised to see Lucy sitting in the front with the driver.

"Tony, this is my publicist, Lucy Jackson, Luc, this is Tony Almeida," Michelle introduced.

They acknowledged each other and the ride was mostly silent on the way to the restaurant.

At the restaurant they got out of the car and Lucy pulled Michelle aside.

"He's hot, girl," she whispered.

"I know," Michelle smiled.

"Ok, have fun, be careful and I'll see you in the morning," Lucy replied, before getting back in the car.

"Don't wait up," Michelle said, before joining Tony on the other side.

"Let's go," Michelle said, taking Tony's hand, leading him towards the entrance.

There were a few photographers at the entrance, they must have heard that she was going to be there, "Michelle! Michelle!" they called, "Who's ya friend!"

Michelle ignored them and entered the restaurant.

"Miss Dessler, right this way," the manager said, indicating for them to follow him.

He led them towards the back of the restaurant and into a private room.

Once they were seated, he handed them the wine list to order off and gave them menus, then left them alone.

"Not your typical date," Michelle commented.

"It's ok so far," Tony smiled, still not really sure what to say.

A waiter came and took their order and brought them a bottle of wine.

"So talk to me, Almeida, tell me about… something, anything," Michelle prompted. "Your job, tell me about your job."

"It's very stressful, long hours, basically we catch terrorists and prevent terrorist attacks from happening. Really secret, which is why we always have to keep an eye out for moles, no one saw the Nina thing happening, though. She'd been at CTU longer then even I had, everyone trusted her but she was using me and another guy, Jack for information," Tony said.

"So Jack was the one she was cheating on you with?" Michelle questioned.

"No, even though that's what I suspected to start with, she was sleeping with some terrorist that she was working for," Tony told her.

"You've had it tough," Michelle said, reaching over, placing her hand over his, "Um, tell me about your family."

"My mum and dad live in Palm Springs, Dad runs a multimillion dollar company so they are quite wealthy. My sister, Laura is married to Reese and they have a baby daughter, Lily who is two and a half and so cute. That's basically it. What about you? Tell me about your family," Tony said.

"Mum and Dad live in Santa Barbara, Dad's an English professor. I have an older sister, Sami who is married to Andrew and they have two daughters, Natasha's five and Heather's seven. And I have an older brother Danny who is separated from his wife, Kathy but it looks as though they might get back together. They have three kids, Belinda is twelve, Buddy is nine and Stephie is four," Michelle told Tony.

Tony and Michelle talked and talked all the way though dinner and dessert. They got so caught up in getting to know each other that they didn't realize it was so late by the time they decided to leave. Michelle rang for the car and it came to get them.

"Um, Tony, do you want to come back to the hotel……for a drink or something?" Michelle asked.

"Sure, why not," Tony smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_Another chapter, really quickly as promised. This is just a bunch of fluff that I had to get out of my head, it's a little over the top but anyway, enjoy._

Chapter 5

Tony wasn't sure how he thought the evening would end but it wasn't going him going back to her hotel room. Sure he was attracted to her and he wanted her, more than anything but they hadn't kissed or anything yet and he didn't want to rush her and scare her off before they had a chance to start something. But then again she had been the one to ask him back to the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel and Michelle took Tony's hand and led him inside. A few photographers were waiting for her outside but Michelle managed to get them inside quickly. She said hello to the guard and the doorman and made her way over to the elevator and up to the room.

She pushed open the door, dropped her bag on a small table and slipped off her shoes.

"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to ring down for some wine," Michelle said, heading into another room.

Tony looked around the hotel room. It was huge. It was more like a small apartment, bigger than that too and really grand. There were three couches in the room and a door leading into a kitchen and another door that he assumed was the bedroom. He slowly made his way over to a couch, took off his jacket and sat down.

Michelle soon came back in from the kitchen and joined him on the couch.

They sat there in silence before she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Today was the best time I've had in a long time," Michelle smiled.

"Me too," Tony replied.

He was really falling for Michelle. The fact that she acted a little bit normal when she was such a big star was what really blew him away. He wondered if there was any room for him in her crazy, busy, glamorous lifestyle.

The wine arrived with strawberries, chocolate and cream. Tony poured them wine and Michelle fed him the strawberries. They were talking and laughing and having fun.

"Michelle, where is this going?" Tony asked, suddenly. He needed to know before it went any further and he fell even more in love with her.

"I'm no really sure yet, but I know I want to give whatever this is, a go," Michelle whispered.

Tony leaned over and kissed her again but this time the kiss deepened and Tony pushed Michelle back on the couch.

"Tony," Michelle said, breathlessly, "Make love to me, please."

Tony pulled back and looked at her, "Are you sure?" Tony asked with disbelief. _The_ Michelle Dessler wanted to him to make love to her.

She nodded and pulled his head towards her's and kissed him again.

"Bedroom," Tony panted.

Michelle took Tony's hand and led him into the bedroom. It was gorgeous. There was the hugest bed Tony had ever seen, sitting in the centre of the room and it was so beautifully decorated.

Michelle was already kissing him again and her hands had gone to the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them, slipping the shirt off his shoulders. He had an amazing body. His chest and arms were so strong and muscley, so sexy. They fell backwards onto the bed, hands exploring and caressing each other's bodies. Tony moved his hands to the zip on Michelle's dress, unzipping it, slipping it off her. His breath caught as he took in her gorgeous body, it was perfect. Her still bra covered breasts were the perfect size. They continued kissing and caressing each other's bodies until Tony reached around the back of Michelle and unhooked her bra, letting it fall off her. His mouth moved her neck, latching on, blowing and sucking on it, knowing that he would leave a mark. After a while his mouth moved down her neck and upper chest, to her perfect breasts. Finally Michelle's hands reached down to the buckle of Tony's belt and she began to undo it. She slipped off his pants and boxers, leaving him naked. Tony then slipped off Michelle's panties. They continued kissing and caressing then Michelle whimpered and whispered, "Now," into Tony's ear. He gladly granted her wish and slid into her. Michelle moaned into his mouth and pushed her pelvis against his and they started to move together. They both came quickly and with such force, neither had ever felt before. They had met that day but felt they had known each other for ever. They collapsed in an exhausted, sweaty heap, still kissing and caressing, wrapped together. Finally Tony pulled Michelle into his arms and she rested her head on his chest and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Michelle was woken to the sound of her door being unlocked.

"Michelle, you up?" she heard Lucy's voice call out.

Michelle looked over at Tony's sleeping form. She carefully lifted Tony's arm off her back and slipped out of bed. She quickly slipped on a bathrobe and tiptoed out of the room closing the door behind her. Her hair was wild and crazy as she padded out into the living area.

As she entered Lucy wandered out of the kitchen, munching on a peach.

"Hey, Michelle, how was your date?" she asked.

"Fabulous but not over yet," Michelle smiled, plopping herself on one of the couches, grinning widely.

"You're storing him in the bedroom for later use?" Lucy asked, smiling a bit but still shocked. Michelle was the absolute last person that Lucy though would ever sleep with a person on a first date. It was nothing like her, there was something about this Tony Almeida guy that made Michelle turn into a pile of goo.

"Yep, he's still sleeping?" Michelle smiled.

"I can't believe that you slept with him on your first date, that's no you," Lucy said. "Not that I can blame you, he's hot."

"You haven't seen what's under those clothes," Michelle teased.

"Six-pack?" Lucy asked.

"He is a government agent," Michelle smiled.

"Even so, it's not you to be sleeping with guys you've just met. He could just be using you to tell his mates that he slept with a movie star," Lucy warned.

"It's different this time. I think I'm in love with him," Michelle admitted. "And I can tell that he feels the same way."

"In love with him? You've known him for less than a day," Lucy reminded her.

"I know," Michelle sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"I suppose you want me to leave?" Lucy asked.

"If you don't mind. I can get you another room or something," Michelle said, softly.

"No, no that's fine. I've got some errands to run. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good," Michelle smiled.

"Ok, good, have fun, I'll see you later. I make sure to call before I come back," Lucy replied, picking up her bag, leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews. This is another fluffy chapter, I'll let you just go ahead andread it now._

Chapter 6

Michelle sat for a few minutes before heading back to the bedroom. She moved over to the bed and brought her face close to Tony's and kissed him.

"Hey, babe," Tony smiled.

"Hey," Michelle replied.

He kissed her again and pulled her back into bed and they made love again.

They were lying there afterwards and Michelle said, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

She looked at him nervously, unsure about how he was going to react.

He smiled, "That's good because I think I'm falling in love with you."

Michelle smiled and kissed him, then they curled up together, lying peacefully.

After a while Michelle said, "Breakfast time, I think."

She kissed Tony, untangled herself and crawled out of bed. She slipped on her bathrobe and gestured for Tony to do the same. He got out of bed, slipped on his boxers and the bathrobe Michelle had handed him.

They went into the kitchen where Michelle handed Tony the room service menu.

"Champagne and a fruit platter to start with, I think," Michelle said to herself.

Finally they ordered and they curled up on the couch together to wait for the food to arrive. When it did, they ate slowly out on the balcony.

When they finished, Michelle asked, cheekily, "Do you want to join me for a shower?"

"Sure," he smiled, as he took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

They undressed and Tony pushed her into the shower, him straight behind her, practically on top of her. They made love against the wall and they stood, caught up in their embrace, Michelle leaning her head on Tony's shoulder, her arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"I should go home soon," Tony whispered, eventually.

"Do you want to?" Michelle complained.

"Well, no, but I figured I should get out of your hair for a while," Tony explained.

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to, I just want you here with me," Michelle smiled.

"I'll stay for as long as you want me to but I have to go home and get changed at least," he replied.

"Ok, but bring a change of clothes back with you so you can stay," Michelle giggled.

"Ok," Tony agreed.

Finally they got out of the shower and Tony got dressed in the clothes he had been wearing the night before and with one last kiss and the promise of being back as soon as possible, Tony left the room.

As Tony was walking through the hotel foyer, he heard someone call after him, "Sir, can I speak to you a minute?"

Tony turned around and saw a man in a suit approach him.

"Hello, sir, I'm Jonathan Martin, hotel manager, can I enquire as to what room you are staying in. I like to keep track of all our guests," the man said.

"Um, I don't actually know what number it is," Tony said, embarrassed that he didn't check.

"Who are you staying with then, sir?" Jonathan asked, rolling his eyes, impatiently at Tony. "Surely you know the name of the guest you are staying with."

"Um, I'm staying with Michelle Dessler," Tony supplied, knowing that Jonathan probably wouldn't believe him.

"You wish, buddy, just like the rest of us," Jonathan smirked.

"If you don't believe me, ring her room," Tony challenged.

"Ok, I will," he said, going over to his desk. "What's ya name?"

"Tony Almeida."

"Well, Mr. Almeida, do you intend on going back to Miss Dessler's room or are you leaving my hotel?" Jonathan said.

"Um, I'm going back to my sister's apartment and getting some clothes and then I'm coming back, like Michelle asked me to do," Tony replied.

Jonathan punched a number in the phone and let it ring until Michelle answered.

"Miss Dessler, this is Jonathan Martin in hotel management, I have a Mr. Tony Almeida here and he says that he's staying with you in your room. I just wanted to check with you to see if it was true, I like to keep tabs on all our guests," Jonathan said into the phone.

"Uh ha… I see… yes Miss Dessler… thank you… I will… sorry for interrupting you," Tony heard Jonathan say before he hung up.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Almeida, Miss Dessler confirmed that you are staying with her and she asked me to give you a room key and said to let yourself in when you get back and she uh said to tell you to hurry up," Jonathan said, uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Mr. Martin," Tony said, taking the room key, leaving the hotel.

He managed to avoid the paparazzi that were standing outside the hotel and made his way back to Laura and Reese's apartment.

He let himself in and Laura immediately cornered him, asking him where he'd been.

"That's none of your business, sis," he said, trying to deter her from asking more about it.

"You've been with her all night?" she said, having suddenly caught on.

"That's none of your business," he repeated.

He ignored her and went into his room and changed into jeans and a shirt and then packed a bag with a change of clothes and a few other items.

"Where are you going?" Laura demanded to know when she saw the bag.

"Back to the hotel," he replied, quickly.

"Tony, be careful, don't get too involved with her, she is a celebrity after all," Laura warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony snapped.

"You've just come out of a very difficult relationship and celebrity relationships… well they never last," she replied.

"It's different this time. Michelle is nothing like Nina. I know Michelle better after one day, than I ever knew Nina," Tony snapped.

"She's just using you for a bit of holiday fun while she's in New York, then she'll dump you like a sack of potatoes," Laura said.

"No she won't, you don't know her," Tony replied.

"How exactly are you going to fit into her life as an actress, travelling all over the world, parties, premiers, press conferences, dealing with the media?" Laura challenged.

"I don't know yet, Laura, we haven't talked much about it yet but I know we will make it work. I've got to go, I'll be on my cell if you need me, I don't know when I'll be back," Tony said, before leaving the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's another one and possibly the last one for about a month coz I'm going on holidays. May get another one posted tomorrow but I might not. Anyway enjoy._

Chapter 7

He went back to the hotel and let himself into the room. Michelle was curled up on the couch flipping through a magazine, still in her bathrobe.

"Hey, honey, you took your time," she said, standing, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sweetheart, I need you to be completely honest with me, is this some holiday fling for you or do you want a committed long term relationship?" Tony questioned, still thrown by his sister's words.

"Honestly, up until yesterday, I didn't want any sort of relationship at all… but then I met you. I know I've only known you a day but I'm in love with you and I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to be anywhere else except in your arms. I'm committed to this 110 if that's what you want," Michelle said. "It's definitely not some holiday fling."

"You know that's what I want, I'm exactly the same as you, it's only been a few months since Nina and I didn't think I was ready for a relationship yet but I think I am now. I'm in love with you too but I couldn't stand to lose you and have my heart broken again. You have my heart, sweetheart," Tony said.

"You have my heart too, honey and I promise that I will never break your heart, I love you too much," Michelle smiled, before she kissed him passionately.

"So how do I fit into this crazy world of yours that I clearly don't fit into," Tony questioned, when they'd broken apart.

"You'll be my escape from that world, having you there with me will make it so much more bearable," Michelle smiled.

They spent the rest of the day making love and just being curled up in each other's arms, getting to know each other better.

Some time, late afternoon Michelle got a call from Lucy.

"Is he still there?" she asked Michelle.

"Yes and he's not going anywhere," Michelle smiled.

"Ok, well I'm coming back, I have something to show you two," Lucy said.

"Ok," Michelle shrugged, hanging up.

She turned to Tony, "Lucy's on her way back. She has something to show us."

Lucy let her self into the room to find Tony and Michelle curled up together on the couch.

"Hey, Luc," Michelle smiled.

"Hey, Michelle, Hi, Tony," she replied.

She went over to them and sat opposite them, handling them a newspaper, "You're today's news."

On the front page of the _New York Times_ there was a picture of them sitting out the front of the café where they'd had coffee and another one of them entering Ayra Estiatorio and a caption saying "Two Dates In One Day: Michelle Dessler with her mystery date, spent the day out on the streets of New York, having coffee in the afternoon and then dinner at the exclusive Ayra Estiatorio." Under the heading "Michelle's Mystery Man", accompanied by a small article.

"Read the article," Lucy prompted.

Together they read:

_Academy Award-winner Michelle Dessler was yesterday spotted twice with a "mystery date". While on a break in New York, between filming _April's Song_ and promoting _Crazylove,_ Michelle took a day out and spent hours walking the streets, hand in hand with the handsome stranger before they stopped for coffee, then later they dined together at the exclusive Ayra Estiatorio. The pair appeared quiet cosy, laughing and talking as they walked along, holding hands. The identity of the "mystery man" is still unknown and Michelle's publicist couldn't be contacted for comment. Michelle was last romantically linked to actor Matthew Perry. Their four year relationship ended nearly a year ago. Matthew started dating model Lara Taylor about two months after his split with Michelle but Michelle has kept out of the dating scene. Michelle's personal life has always been very secretive and private and she has always kept to herself, especially when it came to her lovers._

"So what do I need to know about this relationship? What do you want me to tell the media?" Lucy asked.

Tony and Michelle looked at each other.

"Honey?" Michelle asked.

"You know more about dealing with the media, than I do, sweetheart," Tony shrugged.

"I know, but this concerns you too, honey," Michelle replied.

"Are you comfortable with telling them your name?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Tony replied. "Up to you, honey."

"Ok, so just tell them that his name is Tony Almeida, he's a government agent from LA but we met here in New York and that's we'd appreciate our privacy," Michelle replied.

Then Tony's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me ladies," he excused himself and slipped out of Michelle's arms to grab his phone and went out onto the balcony to answer it.

"Almeida."

"Is it really you?" his friend, Carl asked.

"Huh?" Tony asked, confused.

"Is it really you walking down the street, hand in hand, having coffee and dinner with Michelle Dessler?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it is," Tony smirked, playfully.

"Are you with her right now?" Carl asked.

"I could be," Tony teased.

"Tony, you have no idea how jealous I am, man," he groaned.

"Laura wasn't happy about it. She thinks Michelle will dump me after she's had her "holiday fun", she put it," Tony sighed.

"So she cornered you when you got home last night, jeez she like to control you, that sister of yours, you're the elder one," Carl said.

"It was this morning when I got home. I know Lulu's just looking out for me but I'm a big boy," Tony replied.

"You mean you spent the night with her?" Carl exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it sorta just happened," Tony said, embarrassed.

"You're in, buddy," Carl laughed, "You're living every guy's dream, you're sleeping with the hottest, sexiest, most desired woman in the world."

"Trust me, I know how lucky I am," Tony smiled.

They talked for another few minutes before they both had to go. Tony re-entered the room and Michelle and Lucy were still talking about what they should release to the media. Finally it was decided and Lucy left.

"So who was on the phone?" Michelle asked him. She knew it was time to see how much he already trusted her by seeing how much he would tell her about who was on the phone, he had left the room after all so he obviously didn't want to be overheard.

"Just a friend, he saw the paper this morning and wanted to know for sure if it was really me or not," Tony replied, "He's jealous."

"Really?"

"Yeah, all my friends have lusted over you at some time or another but I was the lucky one that got you," Tony smirked.

"I think I'm the lucky one," Michelle smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey all, I'm back! Sorry it's been so long I've posted another chapter but there wasn't many computers while I was touring around Europe. _

_I know it's short but I'm not really in a writing mood today. I also know that it's a pointless chapter but I wanted to add in a bit that had a bit of Michelle's family coz there has already been a bit of Tony's family, just to give a bit of insight. I promise that I will update soon. _

Chapter 8

They spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on the couch.

At about 6pm, Michelle's phone rang. She dragged herself out of Tony's arms to answer it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi, baby doll," a voice replied.

"Hi, Mom," Michelle cried, cheerfully, "I meant to call you back…"

"But you got busy, huh," her mother, Helen teased.

"You've seen the papers then," Michelle sighed.

"How come, I'm always last to find out you're seeing someone," Helen said, pretending to be upset.

"Coz the media never sleeps," Michelle replied, "Surely you know that by now."

"I do, honey," Helen replied.

"I only went on one date with him, Ma," Michelle whined.

"Two, sweetie," Helen said.

"Fine, two," Michelle said, rolling her eyes.

"So are you planning on seeing more of this man, darling?" her mother asked.

"You can bet on it," Michelle smiled.

"Well I can't wait to meet him, I liked the look of him," Helen said, "When do you plan on seeing him next?"

"Well I am looking at him right now," Michelle smiled.

"Moving fast then," Helen teased.

"Mom!" Michelle said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just teasing," Helen smiled.

"I know."

"So, surely you can tell me this gentleman's name," Helen said.

"It's Tony Almeida," Michelle replied, smiling.

"Well I better let you go if he's there with you," Helen said, before hanging up.

Tony looked at Michelle inquiringly as she slipped back into his arms.

"My mom also saw the papers," Michelle sighed, into Tony's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next two weeks were spent just in the hotel room, watching movies, talking, just sitting, making love, lazy things and before they knew it, it was time to go back to LA.

Tony had spent little time with Laura, Reese and Lily since he'd met Michelle. Laura, Reese and Lily had joined them for dinner one night and Laura had to admit that they seemed to know each other really well and seemed committed to each other and even love each other, Laura now knew that it was more than lust.

Both Tony and Michelle were finding it really hard to say goodbye to each other. They'd just arrived back in LA via Michelle's private jet and Michelle was going by private car back to her Beverly Hills mansion and Tony was being picked up by Carl and taken back to his condo in North Hollywood.

Finally the pulled apart from each other and Michelle was driven away. Carl arrived a few minutes later.

"Hello, my friend," Carl greeted Tony with a hug before they went out to the car and Carl drove them back to Tony's.

They went inside and suddenly a room full of people jumped out from behind his furniture yelling, "Surprise, welcome home!"

"You guys broke into my house!" Tony exclaimed, playfully.

"I didn't break in, I used my key," Carl smirked.

"Well, I'll be taking that back," Tony replied, sarcastically.

"So, Tony, how was New York?" one of his friends, Charlie asked.

"You saw the papers," his girlfriend, Marissa giggled.

"Can we not go into that now," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, why not, baby?" a voice said from behind him.

Tony turned to see a smiling Michelle, "Honey, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, gob smacked to see his gorgeous girlfriend in his house.

"My boyfriend's having a party, I'd like to think I'm invited," Michelle smirked.

"Of course you're invited, but how did you even know about it?" Tony said, putting his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"A few days ago, I answered your phone while you were in the shower. Carl told me about it but I was forbidden to tell you," Michelle replied, smiling.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me," Tony said, pretending to sulk.

"Forgive me?" Michelle pouted.

"Always," Tony replied, gently kissing her nose.

"So drinks all round," Carl suggested, going into the kitchen to get them.

Everyone was still looking at Tony and Michelle. They couldn't believe that Tony was dating _The_ Michelle Dessler. They seemed so comfortable with each other and you could see that obvious admiration they had for each other. Michelle was even more beautiful in real life than onscreen and she and Tony looked so good together.

"So you going to introduce me to all your friends?" Michelle questioned.

"Sure, ok, for starters this is my best mate, Carl but you already talked to him," Tony said as Carl came back with the beers.

"Beer ok, Michelle?" he said, holding it out to her.

"Beer's fine," Michelle said, accepting it from him.

Tony made his way around to all this friends, introducing them to Michelle and catching up with them. When they'd finished Michelle wanted a tour of his house. He led her into the kitchen.

"Sorry about the mess… when my friends come over…" he laughed, shocked at the empty packets, cans and bottles everywhere.

"Males," Michelle teased.

"Hey, usually it's perfect, spotless," Tony replied, playfully sitting her shoulder, "I'm very protective of my kitchen."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love to cook," Tony said.

"How come I've never experienced this cooking?" Michelle questioned.

"I haven't had the chance to cook for you yet," Tony said as they moved out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

The first room they came to was the spare bedroom, then a bathroom, than another spare room, then Tony's office. At the end of the hallway was Tony's large bedroom complete with ensuit.

"Tony, it's gorgeous," Michelle exclaimed.

All along one side of the room was a row of floor length windows. The huge oversize king bed stood in the centre of the room, covered in a green and gold quilt with matching pillows. A built in robe was along another wall and the door to the ensuit was off to one side.

"I know, I love it," Tony replied.

He led her into the ensuit. It had a huge bath on a side a ledge that had a row of the same windows in the bedroom. It was gorgeous.

"I love your house, Tony," Michelle smiled, as they went back into the bedroom. "I'm gonna have to test out this bed," Michelle smirked.

"Oh, really?" Tony replied, cheekily.

"Yep," she replied, falling backwards onto the bed, taking Tony with her. She settled on top of him and started kissing him.

"Stop now, otherwise I won't be able to," Tony said, after a while, pulling back.

"What if I don't want to stop," Michelle smiled.

"I have guests in my living room," Tony reminded her.

"Fine," Michelle gave up, rolling off him, putting her arms around him. She snuggled into his chest for a while before Tony said, "We should get back to my guests."

"In a minute, I want to ask you something," Michelle said.

"Shoot," Tony said, pulling her up so they were sitting, leaning against the bed head.

"You still have three weeks off work right…" Michelle started.

"Yeah…"

"Did you have anything planned or organized for those three weeks?" Michelle asked.

"Hang around here… missing you," Tony said, kissing the side of her head.

"Ah but I may have a solution for that… come with me on my publicity tour…" Michelle said.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm having a bit of writer's block so it might be a while before the next chapter, you were lucky to get this one. Sorry it's been a while, I've been very busy. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming._

Chapter 10

"Are you serious?" Tony asked, shocked at her suggestion.

"Yep, you, me, touring America, Canada, Japan, Australia and Europe together," Michelle smiled.

"That's sounds like so much fun, I'd love to," Tony replied. "But are you sure I'm allowed to come with you?"

"It's my tour, I can say who can come or not. It'll be a lightning tour though, London one day, Paris the next. Not exactly a holiday but it will be amazing coz we'll be together," Michelle said. "I'll be busy promoting the movie a lot of the time but you can come with me to premiers and dinners and things but while I'm doing appearances you can lounge about in the five star hotels, bring up huge bills on the room service, having the staff wait on you hand and foot."

"Are you sure you're ready for us to be making public appearances together?" Tony questioned. "I mean we've only known each other two weeks."

"Honey, I love you to bits and I can't wait to show you off," Michelle reassured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes honey, stop worrying," Michelle said, kissing him.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop," Tony said, finally, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I better start packing then," Tony laughed.

"I'll help you when everyone leaves," Michelle offered.

"Thanks baby," Tony said, kissing her hair.

"We really gotta get back now," Tony said, slipping off the bed, holding out his hand to her.

They walked back into the living room, holding hands.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Tony called. All his friends stopped talking and turned their attention to Tony, "Thank you all for coming to welcome me back, but it was a waste of time because you're going to have to have another party in three weeks because I'm spending the next three weeks with Michelle on her publicity tour."

The crowd then started talking and asking him questions.

"Well we should go soon, if you have to pack to leave tomorrow night," Carl said finally and within half an hour everyone was gone and Tony and Michelle were alone in his house.

"We should go and test out that bed now," Michelle giggled, cheekily, putting her arms around Tony's waist, snuggling into his chest.

"Oh, really," Tony replied.

In one swift movement, Tony put his hands under Michelle and lifted her into his arms. Michelle shrieked and giggled and Tony carried her into his room and laid her on the bed. They undressed each other and made passionate love for hours.

Tony woke to the sun seeping through the windows as he did every morning. But this morning was different, this morning Michelle was curled up against him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and carefully slipped out of bed, as not to wake her.

_God, she is beautiful_, he thought.

"Te quiero a mi angel," he muttered in Spanish, under his breath. (_I love you my angel_)

He gazed at her for another minute or so then went into the kitchen to start making her breakfast. A while later he wandered back into his bedroom to find Michelle still curled up asleep.

"Baby, wake up," Tony said, softly. She stirred and was soon awake, smiling at him.

"Breakfast time," he informed her, "Sit up, baby."

Michelle sat up and accepted the tray from Tony. He slipped back into bed with her.

"This looks amazing, Tony. Did you make these from scratch?" Michelle said, looking at the strawberry pancakes in front of her.

"Yep, of course," Tony smiled, "What do you expect?"

They ate slowly and when they'd finished Tony took the tray back into the kitchen.

"Meet me in the shower," he said over his shoulder.

Michelle grinned and slipped out of bed and padded across his room and into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and while waiting for the water to get hot, she stripped. Tony joined her and they got into the shower together.

The water was getting cold by the time they got out. Michelle helped Tony pack before she had to leave to finish packing herself.

"I'll be back at five to pick you up," Michelle said as they stood at his front door. She caught his lips once… twice… three times before finally getting in her car and being driven back to her mansion.

Tony moped around his house, missing Michelle, doing a few last minute things before he had to leave.

Tony heard a car pull up in his driveway, looking out the window he spotted a man, dressed in a suit, get out of the car and come to his door. He knocked and Tony answered.

"Mr. Almeida, can I take your bags?" the man asked.

"Um…sure," Tony replied, uncertainly.

The man came into his house, picked up his bags and took them out to the car. Tony looked around his house a final time before locking the door and going to the car.

Michelle was sitting in the backseat and she slid across the seat as Tony opened the door. He got into the car with her and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Hey, baby," he said, kissing her again.

"Hey," she replied, kissing him again. "Let's go, Richard," she told her driver.

Tony and Michelle snuggled on the back seat while Richard drove them to the airport and right to Michelle's private plane. They were able to step out of the car and straight onto the plane. Tony went to get his bags but Michelle stopped him.

"Richard will get them."

"Ok…"

They boarded the plane and settled into their seats.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Miss Dessler, Mr. Almeida?" the air hostess asked.

"Wine, babe?" Michelle asked Tony.

"Sure," Tony shrugged.

The air hostess brought them each a glass of wine and the plane took off.

"So exactly where are we going on this tour?" Tony asked.

"San Francisco, Chicago, New York, Vancouver, Tokyo, Sydney, Rome, Madrid, London and Paris," Michelle rattled off, "In that order."

"Wow, all that in three weeks, that'll be interesting," Tony smiled. "Definitely a lightning tour."

They continued talking, Michelle was telling Tony all about what she did on publicity tours and what she thought he would be doing with her.

"San Francisco and Chicago are both just appearances and a few interviews, we'll be in New York by Tuesday afternoon where there will be the world premier of the movie. If you want, I'd like you to come to that with me," Michelle said.

"I'd love to," Tony smiled.

"We'll stay the night in New York, early flight out, one day in Vancouver, we'll stay the night there as well. Then it's off to Tokyo, two days in Tokyo, four in Sydney, three days in Rome, one in Madrid, three in London and three in Paris, then home to LA. And that's twenty-one days. I'll tell you more about what I'll be doing and what we'll be doing when we get to each place. For now just relax with me," Michelle insisted as she leaned onto his shoulder.

"Sorry to disturb, Miss Dessler, did you want dinner now or would you like to wait until you get to the hotel," the air hostess asked.

Michelle looked at Tony, "Babe?"

"Up to you, honey, I'm not overly hungry," Tony said.

"We'll wait until we get to the hotel then, thanks," Michelle said.

"Hey, honey, this may be a stupid question but if this is a publicity tour, then where is your publicist, where's Lucy?" Tony asked.

"Oh, she's meeting us in San Francisco, her mother's birthday party was this afternoon and she couldn't make the flight," Michelle replied.

Tony nodded and they snuggled together for the rest of the flight, just happy to be together, occasionally talking.

They landed in San Francisco and a car took them to the hotel, where as Michelle expected there were paparazzi waiting for her and Tony to arrive. They were quickly swept inside and the manager set them up with a room. Finally they were left alone. They ordered room service and had a shower while they waited for it to arrive. After they ate they spent the rest of the night in bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_First of all, thanks for all the reviews. I'm not overly happy with this chapter but I'm just gonna give it to you anyway. Just so you guys know I don't know anything about the Chicago Cubs or anything about the US. I don't really care if it's correct or not and I have no idea if you can visit the stadium or anything so I just made it all up. As I said it's not fabulous but I'd really appreciate your reviews and any ideas you might have to keep the story going. _

Chapter 11

"Are you two decent?" Lucy called as she bustled into the room, the next morning.

Michelle opened her eyes and stretched. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself, then slipped out of bed and pulled on her bathrobe. She smiled at Tony's sleeping figure, kissed his face then went out into the living area.

"Hi, honey," Lucy said, quickly, "You have a press conference in forty minutes."

Michelle sighed, accepted the coffee that Lucy handed her and went back into the bedroom to get dressed and wake Tony. She got in the shower then came out into the bedroom to get dressed. After putting on jeans and a brown sweater, she went over to the bed.

"Baby," she whispered, kissing his face. Tony opened his eyes and smiled.

"I gotta go, just stay here, order breakfast, go for a walk if you like. I should be back at twelve-thirty for lunch, ok," she whispered.

"Ok," Tony smiled, "Have fun."

"I'll try."

Michelle and Lucy went down into one of the hotel conference rooms where Michelle was holding the press conference.

The reporters asked her all the usual questions about her movie but then the questions changed to one's about Tony.

"How long have you known him?" one asked.

"Two weeks," Michelle replied, truthfully.

"Where did you meet him?" another asked.

"Central Park in New York."

"Is he with you on this trip?"

"You all know that he is," Michelle replied, cheekily.

"Do you love him?" was the next question.

Michelle paused for a second before smiling and replying, "I thought we were here to talk about the movie but the answer to your question is yes. I haven't seen him for an hour and I already miss him."

There were a few more insignificant questions before Michelle moved onto one-on-one interviews.

Meanwhile Tony was up in the room, missing her as well.

He lay in bed for a while before dragging himself out and getting into the shower. Then he ordered his breakfast which was brought up to him. His mother rang him then and he talked to her and his dad for a while. By then it was eleven am and Tony turned on the tv and started flicking through the channels. He settled on a football game but his mind was wandering to Michelle and what she was doing.

Michelle wrapped up her final interview for the day and headed up to the room to have lunch with Tony before they packed up and left for Chicago. As Michelle walked into the room, Tony flicked off the tv and went over to greet her with a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you," Michelle whispered, leaning into him, snuggling into his chest.

"I missed you too, so much," Tony replied.

"What do you want to do for lunch? We have to be quick, our flight leaves at three," Michelle said.

"Well I'm kinda getting sick of this room, can we go somewhere, unless you don't want to," Tony replied.

"Is the hotel restaurant ok?" Michelle asked.

"It's fine," Tony smiled. "As long as I get out of this room."

They went down to the restaurant and were immediately seated in a more private area but were still interrupted by a few people wanting Michelle's autograph. She politely signed them even though she wanted to be alone with Tony and finally they were able to order. After eating they went back to the room, packed up, checked out and left the hotel. A few hours later they landed in Chicago.

After they arrived at the hotel Michelle asked Tony, "What are you going to do tomorrow? I have a day of interviews and won't even be able to have lunch with you. We'll be leaving the hotel about five o'clock so you have a whole day to yourself."

"I'm in Chicago, honey, think about it," Tony smiled.

"Cubs," Michelle simply laughed.

"You got it," Tony smiled.

Tony was obsessed with the Chicago Cubs and he wanted to go to the stadium where they played to watch one of there games, luckily there was one on tomorrow (he knew their playing schedule off by heart).

After a quick dinner they went to bed, curled up together.

The next morning Michelle left early and Tony had to eat breakfast alone again before leaving the hotel alone. He hired a car from the hotel and drove to the stadium, bought his ticket and went in. He'd been to the stadium twice before, once with his dad and brother when he was thirteen and again with a bunch of mates from collage. He would have loved to have brought Michelle there even though she wasn't big into baseball.

He watched the game, then left the stadium and went down to the gift shop. He bought Michelle a Chicago Cubs mug similar to his and each of them a Chicago Cubs jersey (his fifth). Then he drove to a shopping centre and wandered around for a while. He went into a jewellery shop after spotting something in the window that would be perfect for Michelle.

"Honey, I'm back," Michelle called, coming into their hotel room sometime later.

No Tony in the living room, no Tony in the kitchen, no Tony on the balcony. She noticed that Tony had packed up all their stuff ready to leave and it was piled near the door.

She checked the bathroom next, no Tony, finally she went into the bedroom to find him sprawled out on the bed asleep. She went over to the bed and kissed him, he stirred, opened his eyes and smiled at her, "hey, beautiful, how was your day?" he whispered.

"Busy," she smiled, "It's much better now," she kissed him again then lay down beside him on the bed, burying her face into his chest. "You?"

"Yeah, my day was good but lonely with you, I wish you could have come with me," he smiled.

"Me too, did you go to a game?"

"Yeah, it was great," he replied.

"What else did you do?"

"Wandered around a shopping centre, brought you a present, came back here, packed up our stuff…" Tony said.

"Wait, rewind… you bought me a present?" Michelle interrupted.

"Yeah…"

"Oh gimme, gimme, gimme," she squealed, sitting back on her legs, bouncing up and down on the bed like a child.

"I was gonna wait till later but ok," he laughed at her, sitting up, grabbing Michelle's hand, leading her out to the living room where he pulled out a bag. First he pulled out the mug and held it out to her.

"Very cute, honey," she smiled, "Now we have matching mugs."

"Yeah and we also have matching jerseys as well," he said, pulling out the two jerseys.

"Ah, the latest fashion," Michelle smiled.

"On you it will be," Tony grinned. "Do you want your real present now?"

"This wasn't the real present?" Michelle asked confused.

"Nope, this is your real present," Tony said, pulling out a small jewellery box.

Michelle gasped, "You bought me jewellery?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, opening the box to reveal a beautiful white gold heart pendent on a delicate white gold chain, "Do you like it?"

Michelle gasped again, "Oh Tony, it's beautiful."

Tony took it out of the box and turned it around so that she could see the back that was had the inscription _My Heart_. Michelle had tears in her eyes as he fastened it around her neck.

"There's nothing in the locket yet, I didn't know what you'd want in it, your family maybe," Tony shrugged.

"Only you, baby," Michelle smiled, "This is the most special thing anybody's ever given me."

She kissed him again and pulled him into a hug. They stood there until a knock on the door caused them to break apart.

Tony opened the door to find a porter who had come to get their bags. He handed Tony a note before proceeding to load the bags into his trolley. Tony opened the note, read it and laughed.

"What?" Michelle asked, going over to Tony to read the note over his shoulder.

_Don't care what you're doing and I don't want to know but hurry up and get down here or I'm going to New York without you. Lucy_

Michelle laughed, "We better hurry up then."

Michelle scooped up her bag and they went down to the lobby where Lucy was waiting by the car.

"Bout time," Lucy smiled when she spotted them. She ushered them into the car and they were driven to the airport where they caught the plane to New York. By the time they landed it was getting very late so they went to the hotel and went to bed.

The next morning Tony woke to Michelle planting kisses all over his face. It was very early and he could see the sun starting to rise through the window. He smiled at her before kissing her properly. He flipped her over, pressing her into the bed, laying on top of her as he assaulted her mouth with kisses. He peeled off her skimpy silk night dress and she slipped off his boxers and he slid into her and they made passionate love.

A while later they were lying tangled together, basking in the aftermath of their love making.

"When do you have to leave?" Tony asked Michelle.

"Never, well, not until tonight and you're coming with me," Michelle smiled. "I don't have to do anything today except get ready for the premier tonight, tomorrow's a full day of interviews though."

"Good, so how long does it take to get ready for a premier?" Tony smiled.

"A couple of hours," Michelle replied.

"That gives us a few hours to ourselves," Tony smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Since we're in New York, we should go see your sister," Michelle suggested.

"Don't feel as though you have to, I can go and see her tomorrow when you're doing all those interviews," Tony offered.

"I don't mind, babe. I like your sister and I love seeing you with your niece," Michelle said.

"I'll call Laura and see if she wants to do lunch," Tony smiled, glad that his girlfriend liked his family and wanted to spend time with them.

"Sounds good," Michelle said, as Tony reached over to pick up the phone beside the bed. He punched in Laura's number and she answered.

"Hey sis, what ya doing for lunch?" Tony said, when his sister answered.

"Nothing…it's my day off," she replied, clearly confused.

"Good, wanna have lunch with your big brother and his gorgeous girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Michelle and I are in town for her publicity tour and were wondering if you, Reese and Lily wanted to have lunch with us today," Tony explained.

"Um sure, sounds good, I'll ring Reese at work, he has his lunch break at twelve, where do you want to meet?" Laura said.

"You know this place better than us, sis," Tony said.

"Um, there's a café near Reese's work that's really nice, how about there?" Laura suggested.

"Sure, sounds great," Tony said.

Laura told him the name of the café and they said their goodbyes before they both hung up.

"So, we have three hours before we have to leave, what are we going to do with all that time?" Michelle smiled, burying her face into Tony's shoulder.

"I can think of a few things," Tony said, kissing her hair.

"Me too," Michelle smiled against his shoulder.

They snuggled together for a few minutes and then they got out of bed, ordered breakfast and got into the shower together. They ate breakfast out on the balcony in their bathrobes, then spent the next hour lounging around the room before they had to get ready for lunch.

It was a chilly day so they rugged up, Michelle was wearing jeans, black boots and a long black coat and Tony was in jeans and a brown jacket. They left the hotel in a private car and were driven to the café.

_How much detail do you want about the publicity tour?At the moment, there's a fair bit of detail but I can cut it down if you just want me to get on with it. Opinions please!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm so so so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was away and then my internet was down so I just haven't been able to get it done and post it. Hopefully I've made it up to you by making this chapter a little longer than usual. _

_Well this is the premier of Michelle's movie. I hope to have about three or four more chapters about the publicity tour, let me know if you think it's too much or not enough. I'd love your feed back on this chapter as I'm not totally happy with it and it feels a bit rushed so I'll be very interested to see what you think. _

_Again, THANKYOU for being patient with me and for sticking with the story and please review, they encourage me to continue, with out them I would have stopped by now. _

Chapter 12

They were a few minutes late when they arrived at the café and Reese, Laura and Lily were waiting inside the front door for them.

It was a chilly day so they'd rugged up. Michelle was wearing jeans, black boots and a long black coat and Tony was in jeans and a brown jacket.

"Uncle Tony," Lily squealed as they walked in the front door of the cafe.

"Hey, baby," Tony said, bending down to pick up his niece. Tony and Michelle hugged Laura and Reese and then they were seated at a table. Once they'd ordered, they were free to chat. Tony was playing with Lily so Michelle talked to Laura and Reese.

"So where's this publicity tour taking you two?" Laura asked Michelle.

"All over," Michelle replied. "We've already been to San Francisco, Chicago, next we're off to Vancouver then Tokyo, Sydney, Rome, Madrid, London and finally Paris."

"Wow and how long is that going to take you?"

"Three weeks," Michelle replied.

"So what movie is it that you're promoting?" Reese asked, not really caught up on all the movie premiers that happened in his city.

"_Crazylove_, I play that lead. The woman I played gives up on love after a string of bad relationships and then she meets her soulmate but she pushes him away for the fear of getting hurt again. The guy that plays my "love interest" is Colin Hales and he may seem like a nice guy on screen but off screen he was a bit of a diva and was always throwing himself at me, I'm not looking forward to running into him at the premier tonight and having to spend time with him for the rest of the tour," Michelle said, "At least I'll have Tony with me."

"Well if I know my little brother, then he'll stick by your side like glue and he's very protective so I'm sure you'll have no trouble with this Colin guy when Tony's around," Laura said.

They continued chatting for an hour until Reese had to get back to work. Michelle had really enjoyed watching Tony with Lily. He was so good with her and Michelle knew that he would make an amazing dad one day. Would she get to be the lucky one that got to be the mother of his children? Finally she decided that she hoped so.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Tony asked Laura.

"I gotta work tomorrow and Lily's going to day care," she replied.

"I can take care of Lil if you want me too. I never tire spending time with my gorgeous niece," Tony offered.

"Only if you want to and you're not doing anything…" Laura replied.

"Michelle's doing interviews all day so it'll give me something to do," Tony said.

"Ok then, I'll drop Lily off at the hotel tomorrow morning, about seven thirty ok?"

"That's fine," Tony said.

They said their goodbye's and Tony and Michelle went back to the hotel to get ready for the premier.

When they got back Lucy was in a panic.

"We have to leave in five hours," she said, "Go shower, Michelle, Tori and Craig are on their way up."

"Who Tori and Craig?" Tony asked Michelle as they walked into the bedroom together.

"Tori's my makeup artist and Craig's my hairdresser," Michelle said, before giving him a quick kiss, stripping off her clothes and going into the bathroom.

Tony went back in the living room and sat down on one of the couches.

"Your suit is hanging up in the bedroom, you can shower after Michelle," Lucy said, quickly.

There was a knock on the door and Lucy went to answer it and returned followed by a man and a woman. They were both carrying bags Tony assumed contained makeup products and hairdryers and other beauty product stuff. The woman was small and blonde, Tony would have guessed that she would be about 27 and the man was a little older, maybe 32 and had purple streaks through his black hair.

"Tony, this is Tori and Craig," Lucy introduced, "Guys, this is Tony Almeida, Michelle's partner," she said to them.

Tony shock their hands and they chatted for a few minutes before Michelle came out of the bathroom, in a bathrobe, her thick curly hair, damp.

"So, Michelle, darling, what can we do for you today?" Craig asked Michelle when she was seated.

"Simple, natural makeup, I trust you, Craig, so your thing, you've seen the dress," Michelle said.

"Yes, that dress is divine by the way, absolutely gorgeous," Craig replied.

"I know, vintage," Michelle smiled.

For the next few hours, Tori and Craig worked on Michelle. Tori also filed Michelle nails and painted them.

Tony had gotten bored after ten minutes, went and had a shower then had gone into the bedroom and turned on the tv.

Finally, just as Tony had come back into the room, Craig said, "And you, my darling, are done, go slip into that gorgeous dress."

Michelle thanked Craig and walked over to Tony.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart," Tony commented, as she stopped in front of him.

"Thanks, but I'm not even dressed yet," Michelle smiled, before going into the bedroom to get changed.

A minute later, Michelle called out, "Honey, can you come and give me a hand."

Tony smiled and wandered into the bedroom. Michelle was standing in the middle of the room in just a pair of panties, as the dress didn't require a bra.

"Help me into this thing," she said, taking the dress off its hanger. Tony held the dress while Michelle stepped into it.

"Zip me up," she instructed, turning around.

Tony did up the zip and Michelle stepped in front of the mirror, after a few adjustments, she turned around to face him.

The dress was vintage and green, it was a gorgeous green, sort of between grass green and olive green, nearly an emerald green. Craig was right, it was divine. It was full length with a gorgeous flowy skirt with a bodice that clung to her amazing body.

"What do you think?" Michelle asked him.

"I think I'm going to have to keep my eye on you tonight," Tony smiled, "You're gorgeous."

"Thankyou, help me put his on," she said, holding out the necklace he's bought her.

"You're going to wear this?" Tony asked.

"Sure, why not?" Michelle shrugged.

"I didn't think it was that special," Tony replied.

"Of course it is, you gave it to me," she gave him a quick kiss before turning around so he could fasten the necklace sound her neck. Then she went over to the dresser where she slipped a pair of beaded earrings into her ears and a diamond and emerald bracelet on her wrist. After a spray of perfume she declared she was ready.

"You don't have your shoes on," Tony pointed out.

"I'll put them on in the limo, otherwise my feet will be killing me," Michelle said, "Now go put your suit on."

Tony got the suit, went into the bathroom and changed. It was an amazing suit, it would have cost a fortune, he'd never worn anything like it. The suit was black and the shirt was white and the tie was green, the same green as Michelle's dress. He went back into the bedroom where Michelle was sitting on the bed, rummaging around in a sparkly black clutch purse.

"I think you're the one I'm gonna have to keep an eye on," Michelle said, looking up, "You look great in that suit, but I'm gonna have do something about that hair."

His hair was sticking out in all directions. She got a comb and came over to him and started combing his hair.

"That's much better," she said when she'd finished.

"Did I mention that you look stunning?" Tony said, placing his hands on her waist.

"Well it's been about ten minutes…" Michelle smiled.

"Well I better tell you again then," Tony replied, cheekily, "You look stunning."

"Thankyou," Michelle smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

They pulled apart when a knock on her door interrupted their moment.

"Are you two ready yet?" Lucy's voice called from the other side of the door.

Michelle picked up her shoes and clutch and Tony quickly put on his shoes and then they went out to join Lucy in the living area. She'd changed into a simple red dress.

"Are you going to the premier too?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be meeting you inside, I won't be walking the red carpet with you," she replied.

"Not fair," Tony stated.

They left the room and went down to the hotel's private carpark where a limo was waiting to take them to the premier.

As they were driving through the streets of New York, Michelle asked Tony, "Are you nervous?"

"Yes," he replied, as she took his hand in her own.

"There's no need to be, just stick with me and keep hold of my hand and we'll be fine. The photographers will probably want a few photos of me by myself but you'll just need to stand a few metres away from me and then it'll be over and done with," Michelle smiled.

"Ok," Tony sighed with relief.

Finally they pulled up at the premier. Tony could hear the yell of the paparazzi and journalists out side and could see the faint flashes of cameras going off out side the tinted windows of the limo.

"Ok, this is it, honey, let's go," Michelle smiled at him as the door opened and she stepped out of the limo. Tony stepped out after her and Michelle immediately reached for his hand. Fingers entwined, they started making their way down the red carpet. There was cameras going off everywhere, Tony was so overwhelmed by all the activity. Even though he had such a demanding, challenging job catching and fighting against terrorists, it was still overwhelming.

Michelle sure knew how to work the photographers and the journalists. Since she was the star of the movie, the journalists were all over her, wanting to get that exclusive from her. Tony also seemed to be a hot topic of the night and he noticed that she answered all questions about him truthfully and with class.

Finally they got inside the building where the actual screening of the movie was to take place. Celebrities were mingling everywhere with glasses of champagne in their hands. There was to be a light supper before the screening.

Tony and Michelle were supplied with a glass of champagne and Michelle was introducing him to a lot of the people there. Some were actors from the movie and others were just there, there were directors, singers and producers there as well.

Michelle caught a glance of the man walking towards her and turned towards Tony, sighing and rolling her eyes as she placed her hand on his chest, "It's Colin Hales, coming this way," she said.

Tony put his arm around her shoulders, protectively as he approached.

"Michelle, how are you?" he smiled, fakly at her.

"I'm doing great, how about you?" she replied, only to be polite when she only wanted him to go away. "This is my boyfriend, Tony Almeida."

"Ah, yes I heard you had a new man," he smirked.

"That's me," Tony smiled, tightening his grip on Michelle slightly.

"We'll you're a very lucky man," Colin said.

"I know," Tony replied.

"Ok well we should…" Michelle started.

"Just so you know, her track record isn't great with men, she'll only end up hurting you," Colin smirked, evilly.

"I think I know Michelle better than you do," Tony said, "Just leave her alone."

"Gotta be the big man don't you?" Colin replied.

Just then Lucy approached them, "Five minutes, Michelle."

"Great," Michelle said, "Let's go, honey," she said, taking his hand, leading him away from Colin who was then joined by his date, Jennifer Teal, a model.

They went into the cinema and were seated in a private box, complete with waiters, to watch the movie. Lucy sat behind them but it was far enough away from them so they could have a private conversation. As soon as the lights went down, Michelle slipped off her shoes and leaned into Tony to watch the movie.

Tony found it very strange watching his girlfriend on the screen. Sure he'd seen her movies before but not since they'd been together. It was particularly hard for him to sit through the kissing scenes between Michelle and Colin. Michelle felt him tense against her and took his hand reassuringly, reminding him that it was Annabelle kissing Trent not Michelle kissing Colin, it was a movie. After he got his head around this fact, he started enjoying the movie, he had to admit that it was a good movie… for a chick flick. They were supplied with drinks and snacks throughout the movie and by the end of it they had made up for the missed lunch and dinner.

The credits rolled across the scene with a love song blaring from the speakers and Michelle turned to Tony, "So what did you think?"

"It was good… for a chick flick," he smiled in return.

"Thanks," she smiled back.

"Time to go, lovebirds," Lucy called.

"Ok," Tony said as Michelle slipped her shoes back on and taking Tony's hand in her own. They slowly left the cinema but were constantly stopped to meet more people and for Michelle to be congratulated on the film.

"There's an after party which I should make an appearance at… but we don't have to," Michelle said.

"No, we'll go for a while, it's your night, you should have a chance to celebrate it," Tony replied.

"Thankyou, honey, I love you," she smiled. "I don't want to be there long, plus we both have huge days tomorrow, I have interviews and you're babysitting."

"Love you too, let's go, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave," Tony replied.

They went to another floor of the building, the top floor where the producers had hired the pent suite for the party. There was a huge room where drinks were being served and there were tables everywhere. Outside on the balcony there was less people and it had an amazing view of the New York lights. Tony and Michelle got a drink and went out there, where Michelle snuggled against him and they chatted quietly. After a while they went inside to mingle and a while later they decided that they wanted to go home. They went to find Lucy and tell her and found her talking to a gorgeous young producer.

"Hey, Luc," Michelle smiled at her publicist.

"Hi Tony, Michelle," Lucy said, turning towards them. "Guys this is Carlos Thompson, Carlos this is Michelle Dessler, my boss and her partner Tony Almeida."

They greeted each other and then Michelle said, "We're going to go now, but you stay here and get a cab back to the hotel and we'll see you tomorrow." It was clear that she had hit it off with the producer and Michelle knew that she hadn't had much time for relationships so she just wanted her to have some fun.

"Ok, thanks Michelle, see you two tomorrow," she smiled, slightly embarrassed.

And with that Tony and Michelle left the premier.

_Well there it is, no big cliffhanger or anything. I'm not going to promise anything but I hope that the next chapter will be up in a week or two, I'm on holidays so I have a bit more time to write. Thankyou in advance for the reviews (hint, hint), hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
